The Secret Lives of Darth Vader
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Evil Sith Lord by day and doating Father by night, can Darth Vader's life be any more complicated? If Padme and the twins lived with Vader. Shows Vader as he tries to bring up two children while running an Empire.
1. A New Job

**The Secret Lives of Darth Vader**

**Chapter 1 – A New Job**

**A/N: Vader doesn't have the suit in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW, if I did I would be living somewhere hot and sunny, relaxing, instead of wet Wales with a cold!!!!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

Lieutenant Richards walked the corridors of Coruscant's Imperial Navy base; his polished shoes clicking gently on the floor. The Lieutenant looked down his immaculate uniform, checking it for the last time before knocking sharply on the black metal door.

It was the Lieutenant's first day in his new job as Lord Vader's personal assistant. He didn't want to upset his new employer on his first day. He had of course heard all the rumours about Vader's favourite way of disposing of people who unwisely provoked his anger.

The door opened to reveal the Dark Lord of the Sith sitting with two five year old children on his lap. It took all of his years of military training to stop the Lieutenant from gasping in surprise. Instead, Lieutenant Richards spoke, "you called for assistance, My Lord?"

The Lieutenant listened to Vader's deep breathing for a while before the Sith answered. "Lieutenant, take Luke and Leia to the landing pad and take a speeder to their school."

"Of course, My Lord." Lieutenant Richards replied, bowing and leaving with two children following him.

After retreating to the safety of the corridor, the Lieutenant studied the two young children; there was a small boy with sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes, like Lord Vader, and a little girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

They looked up expectantly, "so… you're Luke and you're Leia." He said looking at each of the children in turn.

The two children returned his gaze and nodded, "who are you?" Luke asked, shyly.

"I'm Lieutenant Richards, I work for Lord Vader but you can call me Jim if you like," the Lieutenant replied.

"Lord Vader's our Father," Leia informed him.

"Really? I didn't know he had any children!" Jim exclaimed.

"He doesn't tell many people, it's like he's embarrassed about us or something."

"It's because he cares about your safety, he just doesn't want you to get hurt," a voice behind them said.

Jim turned around to see a beautiful lady who looked a lot like Leia.

"Mummy," the children called.

"Hello twins," she said, then spotted the Lieutenant, "hello, I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Lieutenant Richards, My Lady. This is my first day as Lord Vader's personal assistant," Jim said.

"I'm Padme Amidala, Vader's wife," Padme said.

"Well, Lady Amidala, I better take Luke and Leia to their school," he hesitated, "it is New City Primary, isn't it?"

"Yes," Padme said, laughing, "Goodbye children."

Jim took them up to the landing pad and watched as the twins climbed into the back. He slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. He pulled into the busy traffic lanes and drove to the school.

* * *

**Please review guys!!!!! **

**Hopefully my next chapter will be longer! **

**Until the next chappie,**

**ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxx**


	2. The Family of a Sith

**The Secret Lives of Darth Vader**

**Chapter 2**

**Family of a Sith**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith climbed out of his heavily modified TIE fighter, in the ship hanger. He sighed as he glanced proudly over the collection of ships parked in the hanger.

Vader loved ships; he had since he was a small boy. When he was younger he never got the chance to go near them but now he had lots of ships and had combined his love for them with another passion he had developed from earlier on in his life, mechanics. He would spend hours designing, repairing and modifying his collection of crafts. He found the time he spent doing this strangely calming and on more than one occasion it had saved the life of a PA or navy officer. The collection contained many older models which Vader had recovered and restored, several proto-types from ship manufacturers, who Vader became close with and enjoyed testing for in rare moments of his spare time. As well, Vader had a few models of popular, modern crafts which he took delight in changing beyond recognition, much to the envy of the original manufacturers and designers who had produced these ships.

There was only one other thing that made the Dark Lord's heart soar like flying or working on ships did and that was his family. Vader loved his family deeply, an unusual emotion to be felt by a Sith Lord but not unwelcome at all. Vader adored his wife, he had been a Jedi when they got married but even after Vader's ex-master, Obi-Wan Kenobi tried to convince Padme to raise the children away from the Sith, she had insisted on joining her husband and bringing their children up within the Imperial Palace.

Her stubborn attitude was shown in both the twins. Leia was the younger of the two children, she took after her mother in looks but her Father was represented in her active temper and her curiosity for learning. She was a smart girl for her age and was intent on following her Mother's footsteps in the Senate.

Luke was in his appearance and interests his Father's son. Luke loved ships as much as his Father did and the two would spend hours together enjoying themselves as Vader taught Luke facts about his beloved crafts. Luke also followed Vader in a very, very important way. The young boy had his Father's high force sensitivity, which interested both Vader and the Emperor. Sidious was very keen on teaching the Sith's five year old son the ways of the darkside and while Vader agreed, he secretly hoped he would be able to train the child himself. When it came to personality Prince Luke Vader took after his Mother, he was generally quiet, respectful, calm, passionate and eager. He would spend his time with a databook or watching a holo-programme to learn about past events and especially the treachery of the Jedi. He loved the action movies which portrayed the hero Darth Vader, with the help of his Master, the Emperor, who discovered the Jedi's plot to destroy the Republic and how the Sith heroes had rid the galaxy of Jedi filth. Luke idolised his Father, he was always proclaiming how he wanted to grow up to be a tall, imposing, confident Sith Lord just like Vader.

Vader keyed in the password for his private wing. He could hear Leia singing, his daughter's most recent passion, as he entered the hallway. Vader frowned as he walked past his son's room, which was strangely silent. He gently opened the door to find Luke stretched out on his stomach, reading an old, dusty T-16 model ship manual. Vader smiled, looking at Luke's desk which had the T-16 model Vader had brought when Luke was eighteen months old.

Luke looked up from the book, grinning when he saw who was standing inside the doorway. His Father made his way over to the bed and glanced at the attractive body of the T-16 on the manual's cover.

The T-16 was a ship both Father and son admired. It was a fairly primitive craft but if Vader was given one he could turn it into a wonder of a ship without ruining the slender shape of the ship.

"Hello Father," Luke greeted.

"Hello Son," Vader replied, "I'm going to do some work on the Nubian fighter, do you want to join me?"

Luke nodded enthusiastically, Vader felt strangely warm at his son's inherited love for his own passion. The Nubian fighter was a ship he had picked up off planet on a mission and had brought to work on. He had destroyed a whole droid command ship when he was nine in one and was very familiar with the particular model.

Arriving in the hanger, Vader came across his tiny, excited son. "Where did you get that T-16 manual from, Luke?" Vader asked.

"Robert's Dad is selling his T-16 and gave this to me," the five year old answered. Vader smiled; perhaps he could get his hands on this T-16, upgrade it and give it to Luke as a surprise. Luke, of course, wouldn't be able to fly it yet but owning the ship would make his son ecstatic.

Vader continued the work on the Nubian fighter. He was showing Luke how to fix the ship's hyperdrive. It was a simple job for the Dark Lord but Luke delighted in every fact that he was told about the machine. Father and son worked together harmoniously, the hanger bay was silent except for the screwing of bolts and welding of wires. They continued working until the little Prince fell asleep in the ship's comfortable cockpit.


End file.
